Elise Harris
Elise Wims was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, she ranked in 7th place. Personality Elise was the main antagonist of season 9. Her arrogance, running feud with Carrie and eventually Jennifer, abrasive attitude, throwing people under the bus, and being the backstabbing queen led her to be one of the most hated chefs in the history of the show. On season 17, she did not change a bit, and served as the main antagonist of that season as well. However, she was more slack off on punishments and services, and developed another running feud, this time with Michelle. Her attitude during her two appearances was so bad that she could be considered the main antagonist of the entire series. Season 9 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Elise was paired up against Van and scored a perfect 5 with her lobster dish, but the red team still lost. Despite being a bodybuilder, she irritated her team by refusing to help disassemble the bleachers. Episode 2 During the Bar Menu Challenge, Elise came within the top 4, but lost to Milly, who earned immunity for one evening. During dinner service, she was nominated for crying after serving raw New York strip and needing help from the blue team. Robyn and Dana argued for her elimination, but the rest of the team pushed for Manda. However, she dodges a bullet when Ben is sent home instead due to health concerns. Episode 3 Before the opening sequence, she and Robyn got in a huge fight over the meat station's collapse during the previous service. During the Seafood Tower Challenge, she is paired up with Michelle to assemble a seafood tower for the red team. She and Michelle ended up costing the challenge for the team. The punishment was to handle a seafood delivery and eat a fish broth for lunch. Sous Chef Christina watches Elise like a hawk and even smells her breath to make sure she ate all the broth. The red team lost dinner service, but she was not nominated. Episode 4 Elise scored a perfect 5 in the letter team challenge, helping her team to its first challenge victory of the season. Nobody was eliminated after service, but she strongly disapproved of having Josh on her team. Episode 5 Josh called Elise a bully after being transferred to the red team, prompting her to call him soft. He was, however, sent home during service. During the plank cooking challenge, she cooked salmon by herself and had the best dish on the red team. It was not, however, better than Robyn and Nick's cod dish, causing the red team to lose the tiebreaker. The punishment was to shovel horse manure, during which she laughed at Manda and Josh going at each other before acknowledging that she would have dealt with him the same way. Episode 6 During the International Pizza Challenge, Elise's pizza fell apart as she tried to take it out of the oven. Her team won, even though she didn't score. The reward was a magic show with Joel Ward, who used Elise's wedding ring to demostrate a trick. Elise was visibly concerned about possibly not getting her ring back. The rest of the red team laughed at her for wearing the same dress as when she got married. During service, she was initially on the table side entree, but bailed out Manda on the pasta appetizer by tasting the pasta for doneness. Manda was unable to due to celiac disease, and Michelle had already misled her into sending up raw pasta. The red team won the service. Episode 7 Elise was nominated by Michelle to cook for her life in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. She was the fourth to be declared safe, despite over-salting her oysters. This incident may have turned her against Michelle for good, as Michelle made fun of her for crying during the judging process. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, Elise was the only one to score for the red team. The punishment was to clean out the dorms, during which Michelle attempted to apologize for nominating Elise last time. However, Elise simply retorted that she was done playing nice. During dinner service, Elise needed Jennifer's help on the caviar appetizer. The red team lost, but Elise was not nominated. Episode 9 During the Fishing Challenge, she was indecisive about what ingredients to cook her snapper with, ultimately losing her round due to only being allowed 3. During dinner service, Elise argued with Barbie over her treatment of the chef's table, where one guest complained about raw duck. Barbie insisted on a fresh order of duck even though the guest declined and Elise was not willing to make more duck garnish. Ramsay led both into the pantry for a wake-up call and Elise called Barbie 'cuckoo'. However, even though both teams were named losers, Ramsay simply sent Elise and Barbie back in line as he had already decided to eliminate Van. Episode 10 Elise recognized at the start of the episode that she needed to step up after being shocked by Van's elimination last service. During the Blind Taste Challenge, Elise got all three of her guesses wrong. By then it was impossible for the red team to catch up to the blue team, so Ramsay declared the red team losers immediately. During the Charity dinner service, it was a disaster for Elise, who was in charge of the striped bass entree. She accused the team of sabotage after Ramsay rejected all the fish for being burnt. This led to her and Barbie being put up for elimination, with the latter being eliminated. Episode 11 Before the opening sequence, Jennifer asked to align with Elise to go after Dana and Michelle, whom she believed to be weaker. During the Pasta Budget Challenge, Elise drew suspicion for making paella, as Ramsay expected an Italian dish for a pasta challenge, so she passed it off as "seafood pasta with sausage." The dish scored 93 points and the red team needed nearly all of it to beat the blue team and end a four-challenge losing streak. The team went go-karting for a reward, which Elise won after Dana wiped out late. However, Elise annoyed Dana by refusing to promise an entire dinner service without fighting, even without Barbie around. Elise led the hot apps station smoothly during dinner service, but a collapse on the meat station got the red team kicked out on their last ticket. Due to the alliance she had with Jennifer, the team was unable to decide on the second nominee after Dana, so Ramsay brought down Dana, Michelle, and Elise. Elise argued to Ramsay that she only got nominated because of Dana and Michelle (a.k.a. "Dachelle") colluding, and the other two retort that it was because she's fought with everyone on the red team, even the since-transferred Robyn. In the end, Ramsay eliminated Dana, who was single-handedly responsible for the red team losing service. Episode 12 Not only did Elise get both purées wrong during the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, but she also got disqualified from Five Domes for leaving the genitals on her lobster, and made the questionable decision to prepare a potato purée in a blender in the final round. For this, she was the first to be eliminated. However, Ramsay praised her passion, advised her to keep her head up, and allowed her to keep her jacket. Episode 16 Elise was chosen last to Michelle's brigade, sending Barbie to Benjamin. During prep for the final service, she constantly gave Michelle attitude, until Nick jumped in. She was on the hot appetizer station and had a decent performance, free of significant errors, and would occasionally laugh at her teammates' mistakes to the confessional camera. In the last confessional of the season, she wept openly over Michelle's victory and expressed disappointment over not winning. Trivia Season 9 *She holds the record for the most nominations throughout one season, with seven, and is tied with Autumn (Season 7), Sabrina (Season 8), Clemenza (Season 10), and Scott (Season 12). *She is the sixth contestant to be nominated four times in a row, a record that stood until Season 12, and the fourth to have survived all four of them. *She is the fourth contestant to have kept her jacket after elimination, following Ji (Season 5), Ariel (Season 6), and Jillian (Season 8). Season 17 *Between seasons 9 and 17, she married, and when she returned for the All-Star Edition, she took her husband's name. She is now known as Elise Harris. *She is the only contestant to date to have kept her jacket after elimination in two different seasons. She is also the third contestant to have kept her jacket without ranking in 3rd place, following Ji (Season 5), and Sterling (Season 13). *She holds the record for the most overall nominations for one contestant in the history of the show, with 12, including the Cook For Your Life Challenge. *She is the second contestant, and first female contestant, who scored a perfect five on the new format of the Signature Dish Challenge without making it to the black jackets, after Van, also from Season 17. Both of them had lobster as their main protein. Quotes Season 9 *"One vegetarian lobster capellini..." *"You better get outta my FACE!” *"Let's go, baby BABY!!!" Season 17 *"This is the new Elise. No more playing nice now!" *"BOOP!" *"Don't act like you've never had rubber in your mouth." *"Yes, I'm setting up my station for the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 10th time!" *"I really don't have anything to say right now... I didn't come here not to win... (cries)" Gallery Elise All Star.jpg|Elise on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:All-Stars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket